Under the Gun
by dustybritches01
Summary: Betrayed by one of his own and double-crossed by a rival, Carlisle Cullen sends his nephew, Edward 'The Gun' Cullen to steal back what's theirs and send a message to Czech mafia boss Marcus Drašković. Meeting a sweet innocent was never part of the plan. Beta'ed by Mr. DB. (Written for the We Love Mobward Contest. Winner of Counselor's 3rd and Dejean Smiths 2nd picks for Judge's)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Hello, Sam."

The tall, dark man spun around to confront the voice of his guilt. Icy fear slithered down his spine as his one-time friend stepped from the shadows.

"Edward Cullen, wh—what are you doing in Prague?" Sam sputtered as he took a step back.

"I think we can dispense with the pretense, Sam. We lost a crew of good men, yet here you stand." Cullen's eyes hardened to stone as he cocked his head. "Interesting."

Sam took another step back and bumped into the hard chest of one of Cullen's goons who patted him down, removed the gun tucked in his belt.

"I think we need to get reacquainted, Sam. From what I understand, you've been busy making new friends." Cullen threw his arm over the shoulder of his former trusted soldier and continued. "Well now, any friend of yours will surely be a friend of mine."

Sam winced as Cullen squeezed his shoulder. The large shadow fell in behind his boss and the traitor as the procession made their way to the Fiat Scudo waiting at the end of the street.

As the van maneuvered the narrow streets of Prague, Cullen watched the street lights flicker over this stranger sitting across from him.

Carlisle had sent Sam Uley and a team of four to Prague to heist diamonds for a London dealer with the promise of a significant cut; both the loot and the team had disappeared. Carlisle sent Cullen with two men to get answers and retribution.

As Cullen watched sweat roll down the temple of his nervous prey, he knew Sam was the key.

 **~o0o~**

In the early morning haze, no one noticed the petite brunette lingering in front of the St. John of Nepomuk monument on the Charles Bridge. Isa looked longingly at the loving guard resting his hand on the head of a faithful dog. She reached out to touch the polished gold dog, feeling the kinship with the pup before lifting her finger to reverently touch the face of the man standing in the place of protective love.

She sighed deeply and moved to the resting place of the fallen saint. She touched his garment and whispered the same prayerful wish like so many mornings before. _"_ That I might have place—family—again." she breathed as she dropped her hand and stepped away.

Late to work, Isa scurried through the staff locker room, avoiding eye contact with the floor manager as she made her way to her post at the reception desk of Hotel Bishop's House. She had been hired two years ago because of the recommendation from her former boss and her fluency in both Czech and English.

It gave her the work visa that would allow her to stay in the city she loved, but she felt the daily resentment of the other staff toward the foreigner who occupied the coveted position.

 **~o0o~**

Edward sat on a bench below the Charles Bridge as the sky lightened behind the shops flanking the bridge.

It had been a long night.

In an abandoned building on the outskirts of Prague, Edward had watched Jared and Paul tag team Sam Uley.

As the birds began to chatter in the tree over his bench, Edward leaned his elbows on his knees and ran his slender fingers through his hair.

Friends since middle school, Edward had seen Sam safely into the organization, had vouched for him.

He sighed as he reached into his pocket, uploaded the picture of proof, and forced his hand to cease its trembling.

"Ah, fuck, Sam," he murmured and closed his eyes as memories of the night rolled over him.

 _After one more punch to the gut, Sam vomited down the front of his torn and bloody shirt, and Cullen motioned for the men to step back._

" _No more—let me talk—fuck—Edward—just let me talk!" Sam wheezed and gagged._

 _Cullen sat and leaned his elbows on his knees bringing his mouth close to the sobbing man's ear._

" _Talk."_

 _Sam jumped at his nearness and began taking deep breaths to find his courage._

 _In broken speech interrupted by retching, Sam told how Felix had contacted him and had offered him money and position on his crew to let the deal go down Felix's way. What were a few diamonds? Carlisle was never going to let him advance beyond where he was in the organization. Here, he had thought he'd be as big as Edward. He swore he had no idea Felix would execute the men._

 _Cullen had stood and paced as Sam spewed forth his own demise. He stopped mid-step as Sam stopped speaking._

" _One remains, Edward—Seth." Sam's hope for redemption flickered and died as Cullen pulled his Walther p22 and rested it against his thigh._

 _Seth was the youngest of the group. The diamond heist had been his first big job after making his bones. Cullen had questioned it, but Carlisle had said the boy had to learn sometime. Now it was clear to Cullen why Sam had picked Seth. He would be too green to see what was coming—the poor bastard._

" _Where is he?"_

" _Pankrac," Sam said._

" _Prison?!"_

 _Sam flinched at Cullen's fury. "Felix needed a fall guy to distract the police."_

 _Cullen's hand tightened on the grip and nodded grimly. "We're done here, Sam."_

 _Sam slumped with fatigue and resignation._

 _Cullen stepped toward him. "Who am I, Sam Uley?"_

 _Sam sat up straighter and looked into his eyes. "You're The Gun, Edward."_

" _For your crimes against the oaths you made to the Cullen Organization, is this action justified?" Cullen asked as he checked the silencer and released the safety._

 _Sam swallowed thickly and rasped, "Yes."_

 _Cullen lifted the extended barrel to Sam's head. "Go with God, Samuel Uley."_

Edward shook his head against the memory and attached a text to the picture before hitting send.

 **Done-small rabbit snared**

He deleted the message and returned his phone to his pocket. He stood rubbing his face with his hands as he began walking across the bridge to Hotel Bishop's House. Edward fought to keep his eyes straight forward as he ran the gauntlet under the watchful eyes of the saints, but at The Lamentation of the Christ, he looked into the face of a sorrowful Mary Magdalene.

Who would cry for him when his time came? He had no women who would grieve for him—no mother, no sister, no friend, no lover.

He touched Mary Magdalene's hem. "Pray for me, a sinner, Maggie," he whispered. He dropped his burner phone and gun through the railing to the water below. With a sniff, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and blended into the current of people flowing past the holy witnesses.

 **~o0o~**

With sunbeams slanting through the glass doors, Isa took her first sip of coffee in the quiet stillness of the early morning lobby.

She looked up as the front doors slid open, and froze with her cup midway to her mouth as broad shoulders and mussed auburn hair sauntered in with keen, emerald eyes darting to all exits.

This man looks trained to manage trouble, she thought and lowered her coffee to the counter. As he approached, she noticed black ink peeking out from the collar and cuffs of his black cashmere coat.

"Dobré den, pane, jak vám mohu pomoci? _" (Good morning, sir, how may I assist you?)_

Sharp, discerning eyes locked on her, and her breath caught.

He rested his hands flat on the desk as he leaned in. "Do I have any messages—zprávy? " he asked with a rich, smoky voice.

"American?"

He gave her a short nod. "You?"

"No, expat-Canadian," she said.

"How long you been here?"

She cocked her head to determine if he really wanted her life story and he lifted one eyebrow expectantly.

She gave him a shy smile. "About four years. Prague is a beautiful city."

"It is at that," he said with a glance out the window.

While he was distracted, she studied the black ink decorating his hands. There was a spider web over a knuckle and a die with five dots on his left hand with barbed wire running a piercing circuit around his right wrist.

She pulled herself away from his art and blushed at the amused twinkle in his hawk-like eyes.

She gave a little shrug, "Your work is pretty," she said as she fiddled with the mouse of her computer.

"That's not pretty. That's hard living."

Her gaze shot up to a cold stare and she swallowed thickly before nodding. "I stand corrected," she murmured as she typed on her keyboard.

His hand ran along hers stilling her movement. "Forgive me; I'm travel weary. I'm glad you like my ink. Most women get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" she asked quietly.

He pulled his hand back to his side of the desk. "Yeah, they think it would be fun to flirt with the devil, to ride a bad boy."

"Oh." She peeked through her eyelashes to see him grinning at her discomfort.

She straightened. "What name and room number, sir?"

"Black, Jacob Black, room 17."

"Sedmnáct," she murmured as she typed. "No messages, but this was delivered," she said holding up an envelope. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" she asked as she motioned to the buffet on the far side of the lobby.

"No, but thank you, miss …"

"Isa, Isabella," she said and felt her neck heat as he took the sealed envelope while his fingers trailed over her hand.

"Well, Isa," he said with a wolfish grin, "I hope your day is as sweet as you've already made mine."

She smiled shyly, "Thank you, Mr. Black."

With a wistful grin, he rapped the counter with his knuckles and made his way to the lift. Waiting for the doors to close, he willed her to look up, to turn her attention back to him. As the doors closed, she caught his eye and smiled. This little beauty was nothing more than a warm, curvy distraction. He rubbed his stinging eyes. Sleep—he needed sleep not a little bombshell with haunting, dark doe eyes.

A vibration had him pull his next phone from his pocket. He read the text and laid his head back against the wall of the lift.

 **Cut off the branch.**

 **Affirmative** he texted back and deleted the messages as the door to the lift opened to his floor.

 **~o0o~**

His phone dancing on his nightstand had him flinging back bedclothes and reaching to silence it.

 _Men love darkness rather than light because their deeds are evil_ , he thought as he rubbed his face in the dark room.

With a groan, Edward threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his thumb over the St Dismas pendant on his bracelet as he asked for wisdom and strength for the day. He had stopped confessing years ago—no use rehashing what time had set in stone.

Running his hands through his thick, russet hair, he stood and straightened, causing his back to crack.

"Fuckin' hell," he moaned.

He stretched his arms over his head as he walked toward the bathroom and felt each protest of his tight muscles. As he stepped under the hot spray, his groan echoed off the tiled walls.

 **~o0o~**

Not willing to risk being seen, Cullen slipped out the employees' entrance which spilled out onto a back alley. Dressed in black, he blended into the shadows of the night. His message from Aro weighed heavily in his pocket as he maneuvered through back streets to the rendezvous.

 _Delighted to know such an esteemed guest is visiting our fair city—AS_

What was that old man playing at? Two Balkan organizations fought for dominance over Prague. The Cullens didn't have a beef with Aro Šarić or his family, but Marcus Drašković and his son, Felix, were another matter. Carlisle's text marked Felix as a dead man walking—a declaration of war against the Drašković family.

He rounded the corner of the wall that divided the old and new parts of the city and saw his men leaning against the van.

The men straightened as he approached.

"Job done?" he asked.

Paul spoke up first. "Clean and thorough, sir."

"Good. We have new orders. Let's get out of this wind."

 **~o0o~**

Jared drove through the darkened back streets of old Prague as Cullen and Paul ran through the plan again, checking their weapons and supplies as they spoke. Sam had given him all he knew of Felix Drašković and Cullen had found the window of opportunity he needed to get the jump on his enemy.

"We have one chance at surprise. Does anyone have any questions?" Cullen asked as he clicked the safety on his Berretta M9A3 before sliding it into its holster.

"No sir, we're ready to issue some payback," Paul said as he sheathed his knife in his boot.

Jared parked behind a wall of overgrown bushes, and Cullen's voice broke the silence.

"Tonight, we send the message to Marcus Drašković. No one disrespects our house."

"Fuckin' A!" Paul said as Jared gave him a high five and nodded.

Cullen led the men behind the building. Jared stepped forward to pick the locks, and the soldiers followed their boss through the door.

The group moved past the cavernous room of the Drašković chop-shop.

At Cullen's signal, Jared and Paul moved in opposite directions to cover him. A movement on the staircase along the wall caught Cullen's eye. He reached the top of the stairs as the door to an office slammed shut. He busted through the door in time to see Felix slam a safe door and dive behind a massive desk.

Cullen felt a searing heat rip through his left arm before he registered hearing the gunfire. Furious, Cullen charged and shot Felix, hitting him in the right shoulder.

As Felix's gun clattered to the floor, Cullen dragged him from behind the desk and roared, "ON YOUR KNEES!"

Felix growled as he dropped to his knees. "You're not getting out of here alive, _Zbraň_. (Gun) This building will be swarming with the Drašković any minute now," Felix spat with a twisted laugh.

"Well you'll lead the way, motherfucker," Cullen said as he placed the gun to Felix's head and pulled the trigger.

Cullen patted him down and pocketed his knife and gun as the floor below erupted with the noise of gunfire and men's shouts.

Noticing the safe door was cracked, he opened it to find a satchel with the stolen diamonds and a keyring of flash drives. He grabbed it and slipped downstairs. Silence and the bodies of Drašković men greeted him at the bottom of the stairs. Jared and Paul had done a good job.

He rounded the wall to find Viktor Dobransky waiting with his gun leveled at Cullen's chest and the bodies of Paul and Jared lying at his feet.

"Welcome back, _Zbraň."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

With Viktor's gun leveled at his chest, Cullen didn't hesitate to drop to the dirty floor and roll left as a gunshot echoed through the room. In the moment it took for Viktor to retake aim, Cullen swung his leg hitting Viktor's calves. With the brief window of imbalance, Cullen rammed his shoulder into Viktor's gut and heard the clatter of a gun hitting the cement floor.

Dripping adrenaline laced sweat and panting garlic, Viktor's held Cullen in a heated vice grip. Cullen felt the side of his head rubbed over the cheese grater of rough brick. His face and shoulder began to burn as blood ran into his collar. With Herculean effort, Cullen pushed against the wall. He levered his body and rolled his shoulder. He slammed Viktor into the wall and angled to pull Felix's gun from his belt.

"You fuckin' motherfucker—FUCK!" Cullen shouted as he jumped back and emptied the clip into Viktor's massive torso.

He spit on the corpse as Felix's gun hit the cement floor. He pulled his from its holster and flipped the safety, listening for movement as the echoes from the gunshots died away. He slumped, panting, against a wall. He wanted to put another round in the bastard, but his arms were lead, his legs were shaking, and his head was swimming.

He needed to get out of there.

Cullen forced his body to move. He dropped next to Jared's body and dug for the keys. He felt for pulses and rested his hand on each man's head. "God our Father, Your power brings us to birth. Your providence guides our lives, and by Your command, we return to dust," he panted before standing and pushing himself toward the back door and escape.

 **~o0o~**

After a double shift, Isa moved through the staff locker room on heavy limbs.

She stepped into the chilled, early morning air and breathed a sigh of relief. In another hour the oncoming sunrise would usher in a new day.

As she moved past a row of colored recycling bins, a shuffling movement sent her heart racing.

The handsome man from the morning moved from the shadows.

"Mr. Black? You scared me," she said taking a step back.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw he was quite disheveled.

"What happened?"

"I met with pickpockets—obviously having a bad day," he said with a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry. They are truly the scourge of this city," she said stepping closer. "Do you need a doctor—the police?"

He gave her a slight shake of the head.

Well, at least let me help you to your room."

Edward hated to involve this sweet innocent, but with the blood loss, he was not sure he could take another step. He had been leaning against the tree behind the bins debating that very fact.

"That would be very kind," he relented.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she helped him into the building and onto the staff elevator. In the light of the lift, she saw his blood soaked sleeve and the bloody scrapes on the side of his face.

"This is more than a mere mugging," she said as he sagged against the wall.

"Yes, but that's more than you need to know."

She nodded. She didn't need trouble. "I'll get you to your room, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Isa." His alias on her lips disturbed him, and he inwardly grimaced as the words spilled out, "My name is Edward Cullen. Please call me Edward."

Leaning against the adjacent wall, she cocked her head. "You're a dangerous man."

He lifted his pounding head. "Yes—yes I am, Isa."

She swallowed thickly but held his eyes. He saw no fear in those beautiful dark orbs, just assessment and calculation.

Nothing more was said as they made their way to his room.

As she flipped the switch that illuminated the lamp near the bed, Edward stumbled and stood swaying as he reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. "Thank you, love, I'll be fine now," he said with a grimace of pain.

This was going to end badly, she thought. But it felt good to be needed, and from the soft tone of his voice, maybe even wanted. She cursed her stupid girly heart.

"I'll help you get settled and cleaned up Mr. Bl—Edward," she murmured.

She led him to sit on the bed and watched as he labored to lifted his arm to unbutton his shirt.

"May I help you?"

He nodded, and as she kneeled and bent her head to her task, he couldn't help but rest his hand on her head. She looked up with those beautiful deep eyes so full of emotion, and he couldn't help but run his thumb tenderly over her cheek.

"You're a beautiful woman, Isa."

She blushed under his thumb's caress and stood to pull his shirt from his pants.

He stood to make it easier and as the shirt peeled away it revealed scars and tattoos patterned over a powerful, well-muscled frame.

"Oh, my …" she breathed.

He stood swaying as her eyes traveled over him. He had a sleeve of black Celtic designs starting with the barbed wire that circled his right wrist and running the length of his arm, over his shoulder and ending with an iron vine with withered leaves wandering into his hairline. If that wasn't impressive enough, he had a smoking gun hovering near a skull with a fedora rakishly pulled low over one eye in the center of his chest.

"You want to flirt with the devil, Isa?"

Danger laced his words—a warning—an invitation. Her eyes shot up to cold emerald eyes. A chill ran up her spine as her body heated under his piercing gaze.

"I told you before, E—Edward, I think your work is pretty," she said as she helped him to sit.

He smiled at her bravado and breathed in the citrus smell of her shampoo. "That you did, love."

"The wound on your arm is bleeding." She grabbed his shirt to staunch the blood flow.

"Get the bag from the floor of my closet, towels and warm water. You can use the ice bucket.

As she rushed to gather supplies, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore waves of nausea.

She came to kneel before him. "Tell me what to do." He swallowed thickly. The worry in her voice—just to have someone to care, a female someone—pierced him to the core.

"Open the bag for me and drape a towel under the wound. We don't want to have to explain the blood to your boss." She gave him a weak smile, and they set to work cleaning and bandaging the through and through gunshot wound.

As she cleaned his face, she asked, "What happened here?"

"Let's just say a Ukrainian gorilla with dreadlocks and bad breath dragged me along a wall before I could get a clean shot.

She stilled, and he realized what he'd said.

"Sorry, love, Viktor was not a nice person," he said.

She stopped cleaning his crusted ear and rested her hands on his thigh before looking into his eyes. "I'm glad you stopped him from hurting you."

A blush bloomed over her chest and cheeks as she continued gently cleaning the caked blood from his ear.

His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he studied her as she worked. _A moral flexibility—interesting_ , he thought.

 **~o0o~**

"When I take this I'm going to get pretty groggy," Edward said as he popped two pain relievers into his mouth.

She knew the sensible thing to do was to get far away from this man.

"I'd like to stay for a bit and make sure you're sleeping soundly."

He knew he needed to send her far away from him and the danger that swirled around him.

"You look done in yourself. Want to stretch out here?"

With a weak smile, she nodded, nervous but relieved. _Dumb girl_.

He smiled while he mentally kicked himself. _Selfish bastard_.

He stood and removed his wallet and phone, dropping them onto the nightstand. Removing his holster, he placed his gun under his pillow after checking the safety. He slid under the cool sheets with a groan and watched Isa slip off her shoes and bulky sweater leaving a camisole.

If he didn't have a bolder of fatigue weighing him down, he'd act on that. Her curves were like waving red in front of a bull.

Seeing his inability to turn off the light with his left arm, she reached across, and as the room fell into darkness, she felt his inked right arm wrap around her keeping her close to his side.

He smirked in the dark. His shooting arm had no chivalrous inclinations. He held her close as she molded her warm curves against him.

"Stay with me," he murmured and felt a deep peace carry him away as the room lightened with the new day.

 **~o0o~**

His phone dancing on the nightstand had Isa reaching across him to still it.

She looked at the handsome but dangerous man next to her and couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from lifting. She felt his forehead. No fever, that was good.

Within seconds the phone began dancing again.

"Shit," Edward groaned. "Get the phone and text; **Done. Last man standing. Friendless.** "

Flustered, she quickly did as he said with shaking hands.

He smiled as she dropped the phone on his abs and he cupped his hand around the back of her head pulling her toward him. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good morning, love."

Her breath tickled his neck as she whispered, "Good morning, Edward."

She looked out the window as he checked the time on his phone.

"It's after three. You must be starving," Edward murmured.

She nodded and slid out of bed to head to the bathroom as his phone vibrated on his chest.

 **Two** **times around the mulberry bush for your two monkeys. Regards on the hour.**

He typed back, **Affirmative** and deleted the messages.

Two days to tread water before Emmett and Jasper got there. _I can do that_ , he thought as the bathroom door opened.

Isa returned with her face washed, and her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. As she reached for her sweater, Edward pushed to sit up straighter and winced.

"Do you have to work?"

"No, I don't work again until tomorrow morning."

He pulled the sheet folding it neatly over the blanket on his lap. "You need to get home to your family."

She smiled at his not so subtle probing. "No, I have no family left. I came to Prague to meet my grandmother and stayed to care for her until she passed away." She shrugged. "I had nothing to return to, so ..."

He frowned. "I see. Stay for breakfast, well, lunch? I'm sorry about your grandmother."

She gave him a more genuine smile and sat on the edge of the bed. "She was a wonderful woman."

He took a moment to take in the wonder of the woman before him. "I'm sure she was."

 **~o0o~**

He gingerly pulled his shirt over his wrapped arm as his eyes searched the world below his window.

Isa had run down to the deli on the corner for sandwiches. She would be back any minute, but still, the uneasy feeling in his gut wouldn't dissipate and had him reaching for his gun. He had scars to remind him of the hard lesson of not listening to his instincts.

He grabbed the bag from Felix's office and Isa's small duffle bag. He took the diamonds and flash drives from Felix's bag and slipped them into Isa's sensible shoes of her uniform. He added some of his clothes and medical supplies to Isa's bag before dropping it next to the bed.

Isa's entrance found him pacing.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled as he crossed the room in three steps.

"I'm sorry. There was a line," Isa said.

She smiled to herself as his hand ran down her hair, over her shoulders, along her arms to capture her hand. As he rested his forehead against hers and breathed in her shampoo, he took the bag from her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little jumpy." He said and gave her hand one more squeeze before leading her to the table and setting out the sandwiches. "This looks good. I'm starved."

She nodded as she removed the pickle from hers.

The sound of heavy footsteps in the hall had Edward out of his seat and grabbing Isa's duffle bag as he pulled his gun from his holster.

"Grab the food and come to me," he yelled as he opened the window. "Now!" he threw over his shoulder.

A squeak, a rustling of paper, and she was at his side.

"Run for the alley and hide behind the blue recycle container. I'm right behind you." He kissed her forehead and nudged her out the window. "Go."

She didn't hesitate or question him but flew down the metal stairs and hit the ground at a full run.

"Good girl," he murmured.

The door began to shake as Edward threw the bag's strap over his head and flipped the safety off of his gun. He was out the window as the door burst open and two thick-necked goons burst into the room. Edward saw Isa disappear down the alley as he jumped over the fire escape railing, rolling on his bad arm as a shot sounded from the window.

He tossed the bag to his back and ran. He found a crying, furious Isa and was pleased—anger was always better than fear. He grabbed her hand and tugged. "Come."

She ran close behind him as they made their way through back alleys. At first, they heard menacing footfall behind them, but after a few more twists and turns they were alone. She took the lead moving them through narrow alleys and wooded area before finally breaking into a sheltered spot behind a stand of trees. She immediately punched his right shoulder with all of her might.

He rocked back and laughed.

"You tell me what is going on right this minute. Who the hell are you? Stop laughing and start talking you bastard," she said with another punch to his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand and held her wrist until she stopped struggling and lifted it to kiss her knuckles.

"You're bleeding again," she whispered as her body swayed toward him.

He dropped the bag and motioned for her to sit on it as he sat next to her and leaned against a Spruce tree, pulling her closer.

"Let's eat, and I'll talk."

She threw the crumpled bag at him.

He grinned and pulled out what was left of their meal, spreading the pieces of sandwiches on the wrapper.

"First lesson of being on the lam is you eat what and when you can. You never know when the next meal will come," Edward said.

"On the lam—is that what we are?"

She looked panicked. A slender finger pushed a bite of sandwich toward her, and he smiled when she took it.

"I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, nephew to Carlisle Cullen head of the Cullen family of Chicago."

"Cullen … I know that name. Um … something about a car wreck and a trial," she said.

He hung his head and rolled a piece of cheese between dexterous fingers.

"That was my father, Ed Senior. About ten years ago, he and I were reallocating a rival's assets, and they got the drop on us and killed him. Evidence from the theft came back to me, and I got ten years." He shrugged. "I served five."

He popped the cheese into his mouth and held out his hand to show her his tattoos. "The die's four outer dots represent the walls and the center dot represents the prisoner." He flexed his knuckle. "The cobweb signifies the slow passing of time." He shrugged again and placed meat between her two discarded pickles and took a bite.

Edward nudged her hand, and she took a bite.

"So you're some kinda mafia wiseguy?" she asked.

He smiled at her Hollywood reference. "I come from a long line of entrepreneurs who deal in acquisitions." He gave her a sheepish grin. "We might run afoul of the law from time to time." He popped a piece of bread into his mouth. "Eat, Bella," he said as he pushed meat and cheese toward her.

She picked up bread and meat and took a delicate bite. "Why are you here in Prague?"

"The Drašković family double-crossed us, stole 2.5 million dollars in merchandise, and executed four of our men. Last night I settled the score but lost two more men. Now I'm waiting for my people to help me exit."

She sat for a long time rolling a wilted piece of lettuce between her fingers. Deciding, she threw the wad of lettuce in the grass.

"I can't go home, can I?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry; I think the men followed you from the deli. They know what you look like and that you're with me. They'll be watching the hotel and possibly your flat."

She nodded. "How long before your help arrives?"

He was proud of how well she was handling the situation. Without weighing his actions, he leaned over their picnic and pressed his lips to hers.

She blushed and picked a blade of grass. "Answer my question, please."

He ran his knuckle down her heated cheek. "Two days."

She nodded and held out her hand. "Let me make a call. _I know a guy_."

He laughed at her cliché wiseguy phrase, but pulled his phone and scooted closer to hear the conversation.

A deep voice picked up eliciting a frown from Edward.

" _Kdo_ _je to_?" ("Who is this?")

 _"_ _Dobrý den, Milo, to je Isa."_ ("Hey, Milo, this is Isa.")

 _"_ _Hej,_ _krásná, kde jsi byl?_ _Byl jsem vás chybí."_ ("Hey Beautiful, where have you been? I've been missing you.") The oily tone of the man's voice had Edward sitting up and glaring.

Isa laughed and switched to English. "Ah, Milo, I've missed you too. I have a problem. I need a place to stay tonight."

"Mmmm, I'd love to have you warm my bed, sugar," Milo cooed as Edward reached for the phone, and Isa angled away.

"Uh—tempting Milo, but I need a place in town for my friend and me for the night. I was thinking of the cellar of _Hospoda_."

"You're not in any trouble are you, Bella? I'll take care of you."

"That's so sweet. No, my flat flooded—broken pipe. The pub would be fine for tonight."

He breathed heavily into the phone. "Sure, Isa, the key is in the same spot. The staff will come in around one."

"Thanks, Milo, you're the best," she gushed.

"You'll owe me a date, Isa. I'm talking a dress and heels."

"I'd like that, Milo," she purred and ended the call.

Edward snatched the phone from her hand.

"Who the hell is that?"

She gave him a pleased grin. "Jealous?"

"Yes, yes, I think I might be. Answer me."

"He's my friend. When I was taking care of my grandmother, I worked at his pub. We dated a bit, but …" she leaned closer and whispered, "He's an awful kisser." She shuddered and added, "All wet and sloppy."

Edward's laughter stilled as he pulled her toward him, capturing her lips with something to prove. His hand ran up her back and into her hair as she melted against him. He growled against her lips as her delicate tongue ran along his lower lip, asking, pleading.

He pulled her onto his lap as he opened to her. It thrilled her to have his inked arm wrapped around her, and she whimpered as he took over the kiss.

Pulling back and burying his face in her neck, he groaned as he fisted her hair. "God, Bella baby."

He felt her grin against his cheek.

She giggled and smoothed his hair from his forehead. "That's some good kissin'."

He grinned at her and gave her one more peck.

With a sigh, he looked around. "We should go, Bella."

She stood. "Bella?" she asked as she brushed her jean clad bottom.

He shrugged as he grabbed the bag to throw it over his shoulder. "Isabella—Bella—beautiful."

She smiled, pleased. "Okay."

He grabbed her hand. "Lead the way, Bella-mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The cellar of _Hospoda_ was cold but dry and safe. Edward rechecked the locks before looking around. Seeing flattened boxes leaning against the wall, he spread them along the floor and motioned for her to join him. Leaning against the wall, he set his gun next to him before pulling her into his side, wrapping her cloak over them, and tucking it snug beneath her chin and shoulder.

She wiggled closer to his warmth, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame. Resting his cheek on her head, he closed his weary eyes. Wrapped in warm, secure silence, he began to drift.

With Edward's arms wrapped around her, Isa's mind drifted to her prayer at St. John of Nepomuk the morning she met this man, of her connection to the dog and the longing for the assurance of the soldier's touch. "Do you believe in magic?" she whispered.

His eyes popped open with a frown, "No," and closed again before adding, "Magic is man's way of explaining the supernatural."

"Supernatural—do you believe in prayer, God?"

He sat up and leaned against the wall, gratified as her body followed, unwilling to be separated from him. "Heavy conversation for so late, but yes, I believe in God, in the power of the unseen in this life. "I've seen enough death to know what life is. It's the spark of the Spirit. Without that, we're all just decomposing meat."

She tightened her arm around his waist at his words. "I'd like to think he's paying attention that he's working in our lives."

He ran his hand up her arm in thought, reminded that she was not of his world.

She pulled her knees up and angled them over his lap as she turned to rest her cheek on his shoulder. Draping her arm over his abs, she whispers, "You've seen a lot of death?"

He let go a frustrated huff and rubbed his lips gently along her hairline. "Yes. I am known as The Gun, and I've earned the name. I think God must look the other way when it comes to my life."

He felt her cool hand rest on his cheek and squeezed his eyes shut. He decided to pull back the veil in hopes she would run from him because it was becoming painfully clear he couldn't walk away from her.

"I'm a closer, an executioner of made-men. I'm the one they bring in to end negotiations—the right-hand of Death." He ran his palm over her soft hair and added, "I am not good, Isa, and I am past redemption."

He felt her shaking, and his heart caught in his throat. She needed to know. She needed to see.

When her tears soaked through his shirt alarm flickered through him.

"I would never hurt _you_ , love," he added softly.

A primal wail escaped her, and she straddled him with her arms tight around his neck before he knew what hit him.

He began to rub her back soothingly as he whispered, "I would have liked to have been a better man for you, Bella-mine. You deserve a good man."

"Shhh, Edward." She sniffed. "I wish I could give you another life, a do-over."

He smiled wistfully and let his lips linger on her brow. "I'd love a do-over—with you."

They drifted into silence wrapped in each other.

As her breathing deepened, he murmured, "Sleep, my beautiful Bella-mine," as he tucked his coat snug around her.

Edward stayed awake deep into the morning hours, his fingers unconsciously rubbing his St. Dismas' bracelet. "Stay with her; St. D. Keep her safe." Staring into a bleak future without her, he whispered, "I'm thankful for the time I had," as his lips smoothed along her warm forehead.

As the room began to lighten from the high set windows, Edward shifted under her.

"Bella, baby, wake up. I have a plan."

 **~o0o~**

He told her his plan as they breakfasted on stale bread, cheese, and a Pilsner Urquell they had found in the cellar. He watched her face go from excited to concerned, from alarmed to furious and his heart died a little with the telling.

"You want us to separate." She said with disbelief.

"It's the only way. We have to get out of Prague, and they're gunning for me, not you. It will only be for a few hours. You will take the train to Dresden. My men will meet me, and we'll rendezvous with you the next day." He shrugged as if it were as easy as running errands on a Saturday.

"No, Edward, I won't go without you."

He sighed before pinning her with a look. "Isa, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you this is how it's going down. I need to see you safe so I can finish this job."

He wanted to reach out and comfort her but knew he'd never let her go.

She didn't speak as she began cleaning up their breakfast. Edward felt her distance and knew it was the best for her. He followed her lead and began to prepare to leave their safe little hole.

When he reached down for her bag, she placed her hand on his arm.

He looked into pleading eyes. "Promise me you'll come to me. Promise me you'll be there."

He straightened and took her hands in his, resting them on his chest, drawing her to him. "I promise, Bella-mine. I'll fight to get back to you if that's what you want."

She tiptoed to place a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. "That's all I want, Edward, all I'll ever want. Promise me."

"I promise," he whispered as his thumb wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Then kiss me."

He smiled softly as his hands reverently rested on either side of her face drawing her mouth to his. He told her everything in that kiss, his fears, and his faith in her — his love.

 **~o0o~**

"You'll be safe once the train leaves the station. It's a scenic trip through farmland and forests," Edward said as he handed her the ticket.

"You'll be at the Vienna House tomorrow night?" Isa asked again as she searched his face as his gaze searched the bustling platform.

His eyes focused back on her and his countenance softened. "Yes, love, we'll order room service and take advantage of that luxurious bed." He grinned as she gave him a shy smile.

It would have to do—for now.

When they called her train for boarding, Edward took a deep breath and handed Isa the bag, now topped with magazines and candy bars.

She smiled bravely, but her tears ruined the effect.

He took her hand and slid his St. Dismas bracelet gently onto her wrist, bending and kissing it before pulling her into one last kiss.

He fingered the ring of flash drives in his pocket nervously. "The patron saint of thieves," he said as she studied the bracelet. She wrapped her hand around his neck, holding him to her. "Tomorrow," she whispered against his mouth as her fingers tightened in his hair.

He reached behind and drew her hands to his lips kissing her knuckles as his eyes searched for something to keep with him. "Tomorrow," he vowed.

He watched until the last of the train rounded the bend out of sight.

"That was so beautiful, _Zbraň_. You make me want to believe in the true love."

Edward stiffened as Caius and Petrov edged to either side of him.

"Caius," Cullen said. "How did you find me?"

Petrov laughed, "Milo is Aro's bastard son."

Caius smacked Cullen on the back. "Come, _Zbraň_. Aro has much to discuss. You've been very busy upsetting our neighbors."

As Cullen followed Caius and Petrov, he checked his watch and texted _ **Regards. Weather is tropical**_ _._

His phone buzzed. _ **Stay cool. You'll see friendly faces in the six tulips.**_

He typed _**Affirmative**_ and deleted the messages **.**

Six tulips- Six o'clock was only two hours away and tulips referred to Ruzyne airport.

Cullen and Caius slid into the car across from Aro and Cullen's eyes snapped to the young man seated next to the head of the Šarić family.

"Seth?"

The thin young man smiled as his mentor pulled him into a hug. He looked tired, and the joy didn't quite reach his eyes, but Cullen remembered what it was like to get out of prison and have to acclimate to the world.

He turned to the Czech version of Carlisle with his white-streaked, jet black hair slicked into a smooth ponytail and held out his hand.

" _Dobrý den,rád vás zase vidím ir_ ," he said. ("hello, it's good to see you again.")

"The pleasure is mine, to be sure, young Cullen," Aro said. "You have done me and mine a great service. I am here to offer what assistance I may to get you safely home." He patted Cullen's knee and sat back. "As an act of good faith between our families, I pulled strings to return a son to your family in gratitude for the elimination of the vile offspring of Marcus Drašković."

"That is most kind, sir. Carlisle will be most pleased." Cullen said as he grinned at Seth.

"I understand you picked a lovely flower from Prague's gardens. I've always been partial to the lavish love a dark haired, dark eyed beauty can offer." Cullen tensed in his seat, but Aro waved a hand dismissing his concerns. "I am only suggesting it was wise to remove your heart from the conflict. Leaves room for the head to work, yes?"

Cullen forced himself to sit back. She was safe, safe and waiting; he reminded himself.

"Yes, sir, I have arrangements at Ruzyne at eighteen hundred," Cullen said to change the subject.

Aro pushed a button. "Ruzyne, Petrov." He motioned for Caius to open the bar. "Then let us have a drink and talk."

…

Isa wadded a Horalky wrapper and licked her lips, sugary, sticky, crunchy—yum. She smiled remembering Edward's wrinkled nose until she gave him a bite, Edward—dangerous, mysterious, sweet, funny and so very lovable—Edward. Isa feared he would only ever be a precious memory against which she measured the rest of her life.

He promised, Isa reminded herself.

Feeling the need for a drink to cut the sweet, she grabbed her bag and headed toward the bar-buffet car.

 **~o0o~**

Cullen stepped out of the SUV as the door to the private plane opened, and Jasper stepped out followed by the hulking form of Emmett. It was a relief to see them, his brothers in arms.

He just wanted to grab Bella, maybe take enough time to make good on his promise of the use of that big bed, and then get the hell outta' Dodge. If he never saw the beauty that is Prague again, he'd be just fine. He smiled to himself. After all, he had the best Prague had to offer waiting.

"Hey man," Jasper said as he took Cullen's hand and slapped his back.

Emmett gave him a toothy grin and shook his hand. "I swear, Edward, can't leave you alone for a minute without you makin' a mess." He wagged his head and tsked.

"Shut the fuck up, you gorilla," Cullen barked. "Put on your manners and come meet Aro Šarić."

Edward turned to lead them to the car only to see Caius running toward him. Jasper and Emmett reached for their guns, but Cullen waved them off.

"A train has derailed outside of Ústí nad Labem!" Caius shouted.

Cullen froze, and Jasper rested his hand on Cullen's arm.

"Where was your bird going?" Caius asked as he stopped in front of Cullen.

"Dresden," Cullen murmured.

"Hovno," ("Shit") Caius said and nodded toward the car.

Jasper watched his friend sink to his haunches before burying his face in his hands.

"What girl? Was it a malfunction or an explosion?" Jasper asked.

When Cullen looked up his red-rimmed eyes burned with the fire of the damned. Caius took a step back.

"You'll find out where on the train the explosion originated and we will find her," Cullen growled.

"Yes, we will." Aro's smooth, cultured voice sounded as his hand rested on Cullen's head. "And if she was the target we'll burn their house down, Zbraň."

 **~o0o~**

Smoke—thick, roiling smoke.

Isa had no idea which car she was in, but she knew she had to get out. She remembered the vibration under foot and then the terror of slamming against the wall of windows. Isa felt her body float to the ceiling before plummeting to the floor, impacting with something hard. She woke to smoke billowing around her and Edward's voice whispered in her mind.

 _I will fight to get back to you._

She was bleeding.

 _I will fight to get back to you._

She couldn't catch her breath. A tear rolled down her cheek leaving a clear path through the soot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It took days to get to the truth. Aro had been true to his word and loaned men and resources. Cullen and his men stayed at Aro Šarić's estate working closely with his men to ferret out the facts. Cullen knew Aro was using him to eliminate his chief rival, but it was a symbiotic relationship he could live with.

Carlisle had reluctantly given his nephew permission to execute the head of the Drašković family if he had solid proof of Marcus' involvement in the theft of the diamonds and the execution of the Cullen men. For Carlisle, as head of the family, the girl on the train had no bearing on the tentative balance of politics in the underground world; personally, he grieved for his nephew's broken heart.

At night, Cullen went through the keyring of Drašković flash drives. Each one held the dirty secrets of the rivals of the Drašković family. Two were of the Šarić family. The flash drive of the American families held the incriminating evidence Carlisle demanded. Marcus gave the order for Felix to approach Sam and orchestrate the double-cross and the execution of the Cullen men.

For Edward, this information was merely the means to an end—to destroy the man who targeted his Bella.

Emmett and Petrov kept tabs on the noise and movement on the street while Caius and Jasper traveled to the wreck. They found that the explosion had originated in car seven which had housed Isa's seat. Nothing of cars six, seven, or eight remained. The investigators were having trouble finding enough remains to identify passengers.

With that information, Edward's hope died.

 **~o0o~**

Emmett and Petrov found Marcus to be a creature of habit. They followed him daily to a closed restaurant where he ate breakfast with the heads of his crews.

This regular sit down was where Cullen and six men moved on Marcus Drašković. Emmett and two Šarić men worked to remove the guards outside the building. Jasper and two other Šarić men gathered and subdued the kitchen staff and guards inside.

When all was secure, The Gun walked into the restaurant and sat down across from a furious Marcus Drašković.

"Marcus, I'm afraid your business associates will be late. They seem to be tied up at the moment—in your kitchen," Cullen said with a cold chuckle.

"You cannot touch me, Zbraň," Marcus said as he squirmed in his seat.

Cullen cocked his head as he coolly twisted the suppressor onto his gun. "Did you think you could steal from Carlisle Cullen and live? You had your son screw us out of 2.5 million dollars, and it cost us, seven men. Did you think we would let that pass? Felix paid for his transgression against us, but no, you couldn't leave it there. You had to kill her." Cullen swallowed thickly.

You took my son, _a Oko za oko_ , _ty kokote_!" (An eye for an eye, you prick) My men saw the way you looked at her, the way you protected her. Finally, we find a chink in the armor of the big, bad Zbraň." He laughed sadistically. "What fool falls for a _kurva_ (whore) you use on holiday?" Marcus spat.

"That's where you're wrong, and that's why you'll pay," The Gun said as he willed his anger to flow down his arm, through his piece, and into the bastard's leg.

"Hold him!"

Emmett grabbed him from behind as Marcus screamed in pain and two Šarić soldiers tied him to his seat. Marcus held a front row seat as one by one the heads of the Drašković's men were forced to kneel before The Gun for execution.

When the last of the soldiers lay in a line, The Gun turned on a defeated, broken man.

"Marcus Drašković, for your crimes against the Cullen family and my retribution, may the flames of Hell be stoked a hundredfold on your arrival." He placed the barrel against the man's head and pulled the trigger. He fell sideways taking the chair with him.

"Cut him loose and lay him out with the others." Cullen spat on the body and added, "Jasper, get Seth."

Jasper followed Seth into the room that now reeked of a slaughterhouse and watched as Cullen placed his gun in Seth's hand.

"Take your revenge," Cullen said and looked on with grim satisfaction as Seth emptied the clip into the body of Marcus Drašković.

With the building ablaze, Cullen sat in the back of the van as they maneuvered through the back streets of Prague. His dead eyes stared out the window as his men watched him with concern.

 **~o0o~**

When Carlisle ordered his nephew home, Cullen walked into Aro's office and placed two flash drives on his desk. It would be years before the Draškovićs became strong enough to challenge Aro Šarić. He was indebted to Edward and would be a dependable ally to the Cullens.

"Please know, if I had found that you had derailed the train to manipulate me into cleaning your streets, I would not have stopped until I had put a bullet in your skull—sir."

Aro leaned back in his chair, folding his hands on his desk. "I would expect nothing less from you, you beautiful boy." He sighed dramatically, "If ever …"

"No."

Aro waved a hand in his direction. "But of course." He smiled sweetly. " _Šťastnou cestu_ (have a good trip), dear boy, my regards to your uncle."

"Thank you, sir—for everything." Cullen bowed before exiting the room.

A gray morning found Seth climbing the stairs into the plane ahead of Edward, leaving him to say his final words to Jasper and Emmett.

"Find her. Bring her home to me. I'll b-bury her next to my mother," Edward rasped.

Jasper hugged his broken friend. "We'll find her, Edward. I swear, we'll find her," he whispered as Emmett's massive arms wrapped around both of them.

Edward broke away from his friends and climbed the stairs without looking back.

 **~o0o~**

The floor beneath her rumbled, and she roused in panic as the train car slid down a ravine wall. Isa screamed as she moved her head. Pain like a knife shot through her neck, and she lifted her hand to the sticky, matted hair covering a gaping wound running down her neck and shoulder.

She gritted her teeth and willed herself not to pass out as she rolled to her stomach and began crawling over glass and debris. In her new location, the wind came through the broken windows clearing the smoke from the car.

As she reached to pull herself up to the open window, the bag draped across her chest caught on a seat and pulled her back. She cried out in frustration and feebly pulled on the bag as her head began to swim. Her vision blurred as a hand reached through the window.

 _Fight to get back to me!_

Isa opened her eyes at Edward's command and found herself alone in a hospital room. He would be waiting, and she would never come. He would think she'd changed her mind—had run. A painful sob escaped her as the machine at the head of the bed began to screech.

A nurse bustled into the room and silenced the machine before turning to the hyperventilating patient. "Shhhh, it's all right. Calm yourself. You're safe and healing." She pushed a syringe into Isa's IV, and blackness reclaimed her.

 **~o0o~**

"I want you to train me to do what you do."

Edward opened his eyes and looked into Seth's dark stare. "I think you've got the idea without my help," he said and closed his eyes.

Seth growled, "You don't know what it was like. I don't ever want to be weak again."

Edward sat forward, nose to nose with the kid. "I do know what it's like, you little shit. It made me into The Gun."

Seth shied from his mentor's venom. "Please."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

A feminine voice broke the tension. "Can I get either of you gentlemen anything?"

Edward cracked an eye to see Seth fingers combing his hair as his Adam's apple bobbed. "Just a beer."

Trina smiled sweetly and ran her slender hand along his shoulder, "Of course, I'll be right back."

Seth leaned out of his seat to watch the swaying action before returning his gaze to Edward.

Edward slumped deeper into his seat.

"We'll talk with Carlisle on the ground. Now leave me the fuck alone."

 **~o0o~**

"This is the room."

Isa's eyelids seemed welded shut, and her head pounded as she roused to male whispers, the sound of a door closing and footsteps moving toward her.

"Shit, under all the bruising, she's a pretty little thing."

Isa felt a cold hand lift her wrist.

"Look, it's her for sure."

"I'll call The Gun."

"Yeah, go. I'll stand guard."

Isa fought to open her eyes, but her foggy mind began to drift as a chair scraped against the linoleum floor.

 **~o0o~**

"Sit down, son," Carlisle motioned as his nephew entered his office.

Carlisle studied Edward's hardened face as he took the club chair across from him. He lost his nephew in Prague. The man that returned was chiseled stone—ruthless. The girl from the train may have done the organization a great service in dying and assuring The Gun's continued diligence, but his gray eyes caught his wife's smile in the picture on his desk, and he knew he had to help Edward find a new balance between Edward and The Gun.

"Your aunt would like you to come to Sunday dinner after Mass."

Edward looked at the wall behind Carlisle as his jaw twitched. "Please pass along my gratitude to Esme, but I will not be in church, and I will be unable to attend Sunday dinner."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed and leaned forward. "I'll let it go for now. I've always tried to keep her away from the danger of our world, but now I know family is important, and you, son, are family. Esme wants to know you better, and I will make her happy."

Edward sat back.

Carlisle redirected. "Seth will be working with Jasper for now. He has real potential. If he proves himself, he'll be made in a few months."

Edward swallowed thickly. "I'm glad he's getting what he wants."

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Carlisle nodded for him to take the call as he picked up his glass from the side table.

"Cullen."

"We found her, Edward. Damned if we didn't find her!"

Edward bounded off the chair and moved to the window and leaned his head against the cool glass, "Claim her remains. If you need paperwork to prove familial relationship let us know."

Carlisle stood as his nephew began to tremble against the window sill.

"Bring her …"

"No dude, she's in a hospital. We found her. She was a jane doe. They knew she was from the wreck, but she refused to talk to anyone. Smart little bird. Probably saved her life—we weren't the only ones looking for confirmation of her death."

"She's alive. Dear God …"

Carlisle reached Edward just as his knees buckled. He took the phone and parked Edward back in the chair before speaking, "Don't let her out of your sight, Em. You or Jasper—in her presence at all times until she is standing in front of my nephew."

Carlisle tossed the phone on the couch, and Edward looked up. Carlisle watched the tears fall from Edward's eyes and glanced at the picture on his desk. Esme had always been his strength and his weakness. He could see this girl was the same for his nephew.

Edward sniffed and cleared his throat. "Please let my aunt know I'm available for mass and dinner on Sunday."

 **~o0o~**

Isa's stomach lurched as the private plane's wheels hit the Chicago O'Hare tarmac. She glanced across the luxury cabin to the tall, broad-shouldered blond giving her a wink as he talked on his phone. Jasper and Emmett had been with her continually since she woke in Masaryk Hospital. They had quickly become her Scarecrow and Tinman, her connection to the man she loved, her friends—family.

"Jasper said I'd be safe here," she whispered to the reflection in the circular window as she worked her bottom lip with her teeth.

Isa felt a large man fill the seat next to her and turned. Emmett—such a bear of a man, where Jasper was cool and calculating—a smooth operator, Emmett, was ruthless brawn.

"You're worrying too much," Emmett said. He moved to pat her knee so neatly crossed over her other shapely leg, but the clearing of a throat across the cabin stopped his hand midair. She looked back to the gray landscape running past her window as her knee began to bounce.

The plane taxied into a hangar, and as the massive doors closed behind them, Jasper and Emmett pulled guns from hidden places in the baggage. As they loaded the weapons, Isa sighed.

"Come on," Emmett said as he pulled her battered bag from the overhead compartment.

He led her to the door and positioned her between himself and Jasper.

As they descended the steps, Isa pulled the collar of her coat snug. The hangar was empty save for two black SUVs with three suits positioned around them. When she hit the bottom step, the back door of one vehicle opened, and Edward unfolded himself.

With a gasp, she darted around Jasper as Emmett called her name and threw herself into Edward's open arms.

Isa sobbed as he held her tight against his chest. "You're alive, my God, you're alive," he rasped against her hair.

Hands and lips roamed, as the lovers sought the reassuring truth that they were whole, safe—together.

In time, they calmed enough for Edward to push her gently back. His hands smoothed her tear-soaked hair from her blotchy face. When her red-rimmed eyes met his, he smiled and gave her a sweet peck.

"I missed you," she whispered with a hitch in her voice.

He ran his knuckle along her cheek, and his eyes roamed her face taking in every minute change from the weeks apart, savoring her presence.

A frown marred his visage. "You scared me, love," he growled, and she nodded lowering her eyes.

He slid his knuckle under her chin and lifted her eyes back to his. "Show me," he said, nodding toward her neck.

She hesitated, and he watched a flush spread over her neck. He smiled at the sight and waited as she unbuttoned her jacket and shirt collars. She moved her thick mane to her left shoulder, and with her neck exposed, she held her breath.

He scanned the long angry scar running the side of her neck up into her hairline, the curling fuzz where her hair was growing back, and the trepidation marring her beautiful countenance.

His eyes softened as he leaned forward and tenderly kissed along the jagged scar before moving her hair to cover her.

"You are beautiful." He swallowed thickly and added, "Thank you for fighting to get back to me."

Relief washed over her, and she sank into him. He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We have decisions to make, love."

She nodded against his collar and took a deep breath before stepping back. He kept his arms loosely wrapped around her and watched her brace herself before meeting his eye.

He smiled at her bravery and cleared his throat. "I can't express what it means to see you safe and whole. I need you to stay that way."

Isa began to speak, but he stopped her. "There are two ways I see to meet that goal. The path we take is up to you."

His decisive tone served to steel her resolve.

She licked her lips. "Tell me the two options."

He nodded and leaned against the SUV, drawing her between his legs.

She ran her hand inside his coat and over his chest, feeling him, reassuring herself, before meeting his eyes again. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"The first option would be for you get back on that plane, and we move you to a secure location where you can rebuild your life under a new identity."

"Like witness protection?"

He would have smiled at her cute frown if his heart wasn't in the agonizing process of dying.

"Yes, just like witness protection. It would be a new life with a clean slate. You could reinvent yourself with no need to look over your shoulder ever again."

Her eyes searched his. "And you'd come with me?" she asked weakly, knowing the answer.

"No baby, I'd say goodbye here, and I'd let you go." He tried to keep his face neutral as his heart stilled with a painful thud.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Tell me the second option, Edward—now!"

He started and nodded, taking a deep breath. "The second option would be for you to come under my protection," he said, with his eyes boring into hers and added, "for life."

She lifted her eyebrows challenging him to continue.

"We would marry, and my name would protect you. You would belong to me, and no one would touch a hair on your head without swift and severe retribution."

He focused on her pulse racing in the vein along her slender neck.

"Marry," she whispered, "when?"

He tentatively tucked a silken strand behind her ear before cupping her hopeful face. "Now, baby—before we leave this hangar."

A smile lit her face. "Option two, please," she said with a bounce.

His heart bounded and raced as he tried to control himself.

"Isa," he warned, "you would not be able to leave me—ever. Not only would you break me, but the family would never tolerate desertion."

She slid her arms inside his coat, wrapping them around his torso. She ran her nose inside his collar before kissing behind his ear and breathing, "Please—please—please let me choose option two, Edward—please."

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips to her temple. "You're sure?"

She nodded and kissed his neck. He leaned back to read her. He searched her face with his hawk-like eyes. She stood still as a mouse. When a smile washed across his face, she released the breath she was holding.

He kissed the saint gracing her wrist as his heated gaze held her spellbound before stepping away with a loud clap.

"Okay, let's do this!" he yelled, bringing the cavernous room echoing to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As hardened men swarmed the echoing room, the door on the far side of the SUV opened. A tall, debonair man who resembled Edward walked toward them. His shoulder length, grayish blond hair, and his old world charm gave him an iron vitality that belied his years.

He pulled Edward into a backslapping embrace, and Isa grinned as Edward's neck flushed.

Pulling back, Edward drew her to his side. "Bella-mine, this is my uncle, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle this is Ms. Isabella Swan, Isa."

Carlisle surprised her by pulling her into a hug. "You have bled for our family," he grabbed Edward by the nape of his neck before patting his cheek affectionately, "to protect one we value. I see that you give him a happiness my wife has given me."

Carlisle continued as Edward drew her back to his side. "My wife Esme is excited to meet you. I was hard-pressed to keep her from this meeting." He took her hand. "My lovely wife will be a friend, a help to you as you maneuver in this new life you are entering."

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to meeting her."

The sound of hammering from the far corner of the room drew their attention. The men had erected a wedding arbor made of floral vines wrapped around willow branches, and a priest had materialized to the side of the commotion.

"Oh, my!" Isa gasped.

A rich, smooth voice came from behind her, "I've heard that one before, Bella-mine."

She rammed her elbow backward and smiled as he laughed.

Isa faced him. "Was I such a foregone conclusion?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "No, but when Emmett called to tell me they had found you, I began to act on my hopes."

She rose on her tiptoes, gave him a tender kiss, and brushed his hair from his forehead studying his rugged charm. His face was more chiseled, thinner, but his beauty brought tears to her eyes. "I missed you."

He cupped her cheek before lowering his lips to hers.

A throat cleared discretely over Edward's shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. May I borrow your fiancé for a moment?" the flight attendant asked with a smile.

Edward let a kiss linger on Isa's temple before he released her. Trina led her behind a screen where a gauzy, white dress hung over a vanity.

"We don't have much time, but Mr. Cullen wanted your moment to be special."

 **~o0o~**

When Isa reemerged, Pachelbel's Canon in D was echoing from hidden speakers. All eyes turned to her as she walked toward Edward Cullen waiting for her in a midnight blue tux. He was gorgeous as he vibrated happiness, and she couldn't help but rush to him.

"Hi," she said with a shy look as she took his proffered arm.

"Hi," he echoed as he bent to steal a glossy kiss.

Isa looked around the room at her wedding party. Save for Trina, Isa was a lone female in a sea of men. Her ushers carried semi-automatic weapons and guarded the doors. Emmett now donned a camera larger than his holstered gun.

She felt a pang of remorse that "the bride's side" was empty, but she looked at Carlisle and the promised friendship of Esme and felt hope. More than anything, she was sure about the man next to her. She knew everything else would sort itself out as it came.

That was life.

Isa looked into Edward's beautiful, emerald eyes. "I love you," she said as she squeezed his hand.

He closed his eyes absorbing the words. When he opened them, the intensity of his gaze took her breath away.

"I love you, too, Bella-mine."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "Good."

With the clearing of the priest's throat, the ceremony began.

Heady words floated around the couple, and they took heed of each one, vowing to make them meaningful in their life together.

He slid a brilliant platinum ring, boasting an impressive diamond onto her finger. "It's part of my cut from the job we did," he said as his thumb ran over the flawless gemstone.

She ran her knuckles along his cheek, knowing the sacrifices that had been made to bring this ring to her hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

A lingering kiss to seal the marriage and signatures on dotted lines finished out the moment.

She stood in the center of the room admiring the diamond's sparkle and flexed her fingers under the fluorescent light as the men began breaking down the makeshift chapel and Edward talked with Carlisle.

"You can go change, baby. Then we'll head home," Edward said as he reclaimed her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She looked down at her delicate, tea length dress. "Can I wear it a little bit longer?"

He smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "For a bit longer, but I'm going to keep my word," he said as he kissed along her neck.

"What word?"

"I promised you a night in a big, luxurious bed. Tonight, Mrs. Cullen, I'm going to make good on that promise." He kissed her neck once more and patted her hip before sauntering away toward Jasper who was loading her luggage into Edward's trunk.

She worked the ring on her finger and let her eyes roam as her wedding chapel turned back into an airline hangar and Edward tossed her battered travel bag in the back seat while Jasper talked to him. She felt like Cinderella standing on the side of the road with a broken pumpkin and white mice scurrying across her slipperless foot.

Emmett slipped up beside her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen." Emmett grinned and nudged her with his broad shoulder knocking her off balance.

"For someone so massive, you sure are stealthy," Bella said as she regained her footing.

"Don't be nervous, Isa. The family you've married into will keep you safe. Edward will see to that."

"Ahh, Emmett, I just don't want to disappoint Edward. He's been through so much. I'd like to be able to make him happy. I just don't know what I've gotten into." She shrugged and tugged on the cuff of her lace sleeve.

He stepped closer and lowered his head. "You've been through a lot too. I've never seen Edward like this. He's crazy about you, and I see he needs you. Just remember you're not alone. Jasper and I will be around, and Edward would lasso the moon for you." His face broke into a goofy grin that brought out his dimples and added, "Wait until you meet Mrs. C, she's awesome." He stuck his hands in his pockets and pushed a cigarette butt with the toe of his boot. "We don't get to be around her much because, you know, we're the bad guys, but I know she'll love you."

Bella touched his forearm, "You're not the bad guys. You're just tough guys, and that's not always a bad thing."

Edward walked toward them with heated eyes boring into the hand on Emmett's arm. As he picked up the pace, Emmett stepped away from her hand. Bella squealed as Edward swung her up into his arms and carried her to the car. She giggled and waved at Emmett as Edward slid into the backseat next to her.

Cocooned in silence, Bella took a moment to look at the man next to her. He was preoccupied with the orchestration of the men around them while texting on his phone. As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned to face her.

"Is there something I need to know about Emmett or Jasper?" he asked as he hit send on his phone.

Bella leaned away from him. "Wow, we're off to a good start."

His eyes shot up to hers as his phone slid into his pocket. "I'm sorry, but answer me please."

She watched his hand rub over his thigh and clasp his knee and realized he was nervous. "Edward, look at me." His eyes reluctantly shifted, and she continued. "I want to thank you for leaving Jasper and Emmett behind to find me. They have become my friends, family. Knowing they were an extension of you, that they tethered me to you, helped me work through the healing and physical therapy. Jasper made me feel safe, and Emmett helped me to not take it all too seriously, but mainly they were the earnest of you, always you."

Edward's shoulders relaxed, and he slid his hand over hers. She ran her fingers between his and pulled him toward her. "Kiss me."

A rakish smile slid across his face as he leaned in to capture her lips, and the cloud of uncertainty dissolved as they melted into each other. "It's driving me crazy to think I could lose you in any way," he whispered against her neck.

She pulled back and kissed his nose. "Then don't be an ass and push me away."

"Fair enough," he said with a laugh. "There's a lot we don't know about each other, but I want to learn everything about you, Bella-mine."

She leaned in to kiss his nose, his cheek, lingering on his lips. "We have a lifetime to discover each other. I just hope you don't get bored too soon."

"Not going to happen," he said.

She ran her hand over their entwined fingers. "Why did we have to rush this?" She watched Edward's smile fade and rushed on. "Not that I'm having second thoughts. These past few weeks, suspended in a post-Edward limbo, showed me what my life would be like without you." She ran her hand down his cheek. "I want you. I want us."

He kissed her hand and held it against his chest. "There are people associated with the Drašković family that are not pleased with our actions in Prague. I needed you under my protection immediately. Are you scared?"

She gave him a weak grin. "I don't like the danger that swirls around you, Edward Cullen. But I knew what kind of man you were in the lift that first night." He dropped his gaze, but she moved to reclaim his eyes. "I would rather have a week with you than a lifetime without you. I've had time to think this through and chose to get on the plane. I know who you are, and I choose you."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I vow to you, Isabella Cullen, I will do all in my power to grow old with you."

She kissed him sweetly. "That's all I'm asking," she whispered as a black suit knocked on the driver's window before opening the door and sliding in behind the wheel.

Edward leaned forward. "We're ready?"

"Yes, sir. Carlisle is in car three, and Emmett and Jasper are in car two."

"Very good, take us to Huron Street," Edward said and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders as his pocket pinged with an incoming text.

"Sir, check your text, please."

Edward pulled out his phone and dropped his head.

Isa sat forward. "What's wrong?"

"Carlisle's called us to his house outside the city to meet Esme." Edward nodded to the rearview mirror before hitting the button and raising the privacy divider.

"Now?" Isa squeaked as the car began to move.

Edward grinned as he ran his hand up her thigh before grasping her knees and pulling her legs over his lap. "We have about thirty minutes, maybe forty-five if our luck holds and we hit traffic."


End file.
